When You're Not Around
by J Saves the World
Summary: Kory is forced to go on a winter vacation to her brother-in-law's house in Sydney, Australia during winter break. She shuts everyone out and prefers to be alone unless if she's with her best friend Peyton, but then she meets Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"She's a wave and she's breaking. She's a problem to solve, and in that circle she's making, I will always revolve."_

The lyrics to "Ultraviolet" by Stiff Dylans are blasting in my ears. I have it as loud as it can go. Music is the only thing that will get me through this dreaded trip to Sydney, Australia. People are looking at me funny, so I just stare at the back of the seat in front of me. The guy in that seat is big and sweating profusely. I can even see the beads of sweat forming at the nape of his neck.. Ew.

Of course I have to sit in coach while my sister Kim and her husband Mark sit in first class. Why did my parents make me do this? Oh, yeah: "bonding." Bonding my ass. All Kim and Mark will do is have sex and be all coupley while I do what, sit in the guest bedroom for the two and half weeks of my winter break? No, thank you. Why couldn't I have just gone to Hawaii with my parents? I won't even have a phone that works internationally. How the hell will I talk to Peyton, my best friend? This will be hell. At least it will be warmer than Michigan.

I don't even feel the plane land. A hand taps on my shoulder and my eyes spring open. I must have fallen asleep. It was the lady next to me irritated that I wasn't moving yet so she could get out.

"Sorry," I mutter. I get up and move over so she can exit, then I grab my backpack, wrap up my headphones, and make my way off the plane. As I'm getting off the plane I hear my sister's voice, "Kory! Over here! Let's go! Mark and I have things to get done." Yeah, like have sex? I slowly walk toward them, trying to irritate my sister. That always puts me in a better mood. I'm about to tell them I haven't gotten my luggage yet, but they already grabbed it; it's quite hard to miss. It is lime green with watermelon pink designs, courtesy of my mother, always encouraging me to be girly. Although, I don't mind the green, but the pink is just not me.

A taxi is already out front of the airport ready to take us to Mark's home. Sydney, Australia is where he's originally from. Kim met him when he was playing baseball for a college in Michigan a few years ago. They've been inseparable since then.

It's scorching hot outside, and as we all climb into the cab, I notice the wretched smell. Oh, this is just great. I scoot over behind the driver and roll down my window.

"It's not far from here," Mark says. "Just a couple miles. I think you'll really like it, Kory. It's right by the beach."

"Oh, yippie," I say sarcastically and look out the window. I'm fluent in sarcasm. Kim elbows me in the ribs, but I just ignore her.

As we drive by a park, a big group of girls catches my eye. It looks like there's something going on. It looks interesting. Maybe I can check it out later. A few blocks down from the park, the cab lurches to a stop and I'm the first one to get out. I've had enough of the cab that smelt like a mixture of baby puke and rotten meat. The fresh air smells much better, like salt and the sun; like summer.

I take a deep breath in through my nose. This actually doesn't seem that bad. The cab pulls away, Kim and Mark are already inside the house, so I grab my incredibly heavy bags and walk up the wooden porch. I stop and look up; the house is big and white, with a wraparound porch. I set my bags down and walk around to the back. There it was the big, blue ocean.

Umbrellas dotted the beach here and there. It was definitely a nice day for a trip to the beach. I sit down on the back steps for a few minutes taking in the view. Little kids were running with shovels and pales building sandcastles, and overly concerned parents were yelling at them about not getting too close to the water. There were a few surfers and some girls tanning, too. It was a typical beach scene. I get up, brush off, and walk back around to the front, grab my bags, and haul them inside.

"Did you get a good look at the beach?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool," I replied.

"Yeah? I knew you'd love it. Here, let me show you to your room."

I follow Mark up a set of wooden stairs and down a hallway to the last room on the left. It's a nice room with light yellow and green walls and a big bed with a giant white bed frame and a lot of fluffy pillows, and on the wall opposite of the bed was flat screen television; nice! Mark gives me a brief lay out of the house instead of showing me, and then he leaves. I roll my suitcase over to one side of the room and flip it open. It's about time I get out of the clothes I flew here in. I rummage through my suitcase until I find a pair of old jean shorts, my swimming suit, a tank top, and my toiletries.

I walk down the hall way to the bathroom to change. It's kind of small, but it's perfect for just me. I change into my new set of clothes and look in the mirror. Jesus, I am a mess. I take my brush and brush through my long, auburn hair and then throw it into a pony. Next, I wash my face and put on a bit of mascara to accent my green eyes. _Good enough _I thought.

I take my old clothes back to my room and throw them in a pile in a corner, and then I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I find Kim in the kitchen.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go for a walk," I tell her.

"Wait, here's something from Mark." She hands me a rectangular box. I flip it over and on the front is a picture of an iPhone. I open the box, and the picture wasn't lying. There it is a brand new white iPhone 4s.

"It works here in Australia. Mark thought you could have one for when we come here." Kim explained.

"Really? Cool. I'm gonna go now," I tell her as I walk out the door with the phone in hand.

"Kory! Really?! Just don't forget to thank him, please!" I hear Kim yell as I walk out the door.

I switch on the phone and it's already been charged. A few contacts were already added in, too. My parents' number, Kim's number, and Mark's number were all in the contact list. I quickly add Peyton's number in from memory, and then I hit call. It takes three or four rings before she picks up.

"Hello?" I hear her voice on the receiver.

"Hey, Pey. It's me," I reply.

"Kory! You got a phone?" Peyton asked. She didn't give me time to reply before she started talking again. "I miss you so much already! It sucks here. I hope you're having fun, though!"

"Yeah, fun. It's okay here," I tell her as I walk down to the beach.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Taking a walk, getting away from Kim and Mark. Puke."

"Oh, well-" Peyton says, but then gets cut off by yelling in the background. "Sorry, Kor! I gotta go. My mom needs me. Text me! Love you, bye!" She hangs up before I even get the chance to say a word.

I keep walking toward the beach, but then the thought of the park comes to mind. So, I switch my direction towards the park. It's only a few blocks away so it doesn't take me long to get there, and sure enough, the group of girls are still standing in the same spot, but I think it got bigger. As I get closer, I can hear music. I listen for a while and realize an acoustic version of _I Miss You _by Blink 182 is playing. I push my way through the crowd up to where a group of four boys are playing the song. Huh, this is different. Three of the boys were playing guitars and one was playing on some bongos. The one that was singing at the moment had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was super cute. The boy beside him had dark hair and was almost Asian looking. The last guitarist had shaggy, light blonde hair and was shy looking. The bongo player was very cheeky looking with very curly hair. Peyton would definitely have a thing for that one if she were here. I listened to the rest of _I Miss You _and then they talked for a bit. After saying a few 'thank yous', they started up on another song, but it was one I've never heard before, so I just sat back and let their music take me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gosh, that band was actually good. I never caught the name from them, but the girls around were talking about 5 Seconds of Summer, so I assume that's who they are. They were just so into the music, it was unbelievable. They're going to be big someday, and I'm so glad I caught them beforehand.

They're packed up and ready to leave, all four of them. I turn away and walk toward a vendor that's set up on the sidewalk a few yards away.

"What would you like, hon?" A sweet looking lady asked me.  
"Um," I say as I look above her head at the board that has a list of what she has, "I'll have a cherry popsicle, please?" I smile politely.

"Here you are!" She says handing me the popsicle in exchange for a dollar.

I rip open the package and put the Popsicle to my tongue, instantly tasting the cold, sweet taste. I reach around and fish my iPod and headphones out of my backpack and quickly put them in, and I start to walk home. Completely enjoying my Popsicle and my music I don't notice the person in front of me. I slam into a solid wall of human. I look up and as the person turns around, the neck of the guitar he's carrying hits me right in the side knocking me flat on my ass. I feel my face start to flush with embarrassment.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry!" Says the boy who knocked me over.

I look up and realize it's the blonde boy who was singing earlier and he's offering me his hand. "Jeez, can you watch out?" I say angrily as I get up without his help and brush off my shorts. "You made me drop my popsicle," I add as I look over to where my popsicle lays in the grass.

"Excuse me, babe, but I do believe it was you who ran into me," he states.

I huff angrily, turn, and start walking the other way.

"Weren't you going this way?" He calls after me.  
I turn around to see a lopsided grin. "Oh, right," I say as a brush past him.

"Hey, can't I know your name?"

"No, you may not," I say and stuff my earphones back in and keep walking.

Why are some guys so arrogant? He may be cute, but damn, that doesn't change him. So many thoughts are running through my head as I reach Mark's. The sun is just setting as I step inside.

"Hey! I'm back!" I call.  
"Okay!" A muffled yell from Kim comes from the back room on the bottom floor.

"Ohhh, okay," I mutter and head for the kitchen.

I look at the kitchen counter, and there's one plate of cookies and a bowl of fruit. What a contradiction! I decide for the better choice, and grab an apple out of the bowl. I sling my back on the back of a bar stool and head for the back door that opens out onto the porch. I walk out and sit on the steps watching the sunset. Who knew it could be so beautiful here? I look out on the beach and decide tomorrow is definitely a beach day and NOT a park day.

As soon as I finish my apple, I go back inside. I grab my bag and head up to my room to put it there, and then I turn back to the bathroom to take a shower. Damn, that water feels good after a long flight, and an incredibly long day. All my thoughts are running through my head as a shower, but my mind keeps going back to two piercing blue eyes. Why am I thinking about him?

"No, Kory. Just stop," I say to myself as I climb out of the shower and wrap myself in an incredibly soft towel. Freaking glorious. I pad back to my room and plop down onto my bed still in my towel. This jet lag stuff shouldn't be too hard. I'm a frequent sleeper and can fall asleep pretty much anywhere at any time. I let out a yawn and think about calling Peyton, but then decide against it, it's pretty late in Michigan. I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling asleep to the image of two piercing blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a light knock on my door, assuming it's Kim. I'm awake, but my eyes won't open, but with a little effort they open just a sliver and I look at the door. Bingo, it's Kim staring at me with her bright white grin. As my eyes adjust to the light, I open them a little wider.

"Good morning!" Kim says a little too enthusiastically. "What do you plan to do today?"

I respond with a grunt and turn over onto my stomach and burry my face into my pillow.

I can hear Kim approaching the bed and then the light pressure of her sitting beside me. She rests her hand on my back, and she has no idea how much I hate it. I can't stand to be touched there, it's almost a gesture of possession, and that DOES NOT fly with me. "Come on, Kory. Get up! It's almost 1 o'clock here. Mark and I have things to do today, but you can tag along if you want!"

I roll over halfway and glance up. Kim's grinning at me just like she was in the doorway. How can I say no? I don't know, but I do.

"I'm okay. I think I'm gonna check out the beach today, but thanks for the offer," I say, and I really do mean it. Surprisingly.

Kim's smile wavers just a tad, but she gets up and heads towards the door. "Kory, please don't forget to check in with us. I know how bad you are about that." She turns around and looks at me. "I mean it. Other than that, knock yourself out! Mark and I are leaving, but have fun! Love you!"

Before I even get a chance to reply, she's out the door and I can hear her footsteps pound down the wooden stairs. So much for that. I lay here and stare at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not I should start to get ready.

"I suppose," I mutter to myself as I fling my covers off and swing my feet around to meet the floor. I immediately head towards my suitcase and dig through its contents searching for a swimsuit, shorts, and a t-shirt, but what I find is a frilly purple and pink swimsuit cover up. Mom. How about no. I take the cover up and shove it underneath my bed. No way in hell was I ever going to be seen in that. I dig a little more and find a pair of faded cutoffs, a Blink shirt, my dark purple bikini, and a towel. Perfect. I quickly change, throw my hair up in a bun, grab my phone and a pair of big, white, water bug sunglasses that were randomly lying on the dresser, stuff them in my back pack, and head downstairs for breakfast. Or lunch, I guess.

I look through the cupboards, nothing. Next is the fridge. I open one side and see a gallon of milk, some condiments, and a few Tupperware containers. I pop open a bright blue bowl and find chopped up vegetables. Not exactly what I have in mind for lunch. I close it and push it to the back of the fridge. I grab the orange one next to it and peek inside. It's some kind of stir fry with this weird rice stuff. I think I remember Kim telling me it was Quinoa, whatever that is. Kim and Mark are on some health kick, and now that I'm 'bonding' with them, I have to eat this health stuff, too. Whatever, it's food. I scoop some on a plate and stick it in the microwave. While I wait, my mind starts wandering back to yesterday, and back to that blonde boy. Luke. I shake the thought away when the microwave beep interrupts my thoughts. I grab my food and sit at the counter to eat. Surprisingly, it's not that bad. Good, actually. I rinse my dishes and place them in the dish washer. I quickly grab a couple bottles of water and put them in my back pack. It's time for the beach and relaxation. Sweet, sweet paradise.

The air is perfect outside, hot. I walk down the board walk off the back of the house that leads to the beach. It's not that far of a walk, soon enough my flip flops meet sand. I immediately take them off and stuff them in my back pack. The sand is hot on my feet, but damn, it feels so good. The beach is sort of full, but there's a spot to my left that's clear, so that's where I head.

I grab my towel and spread it out. I reach into my bag for some sunscreen. Shit! There's nothing close to sunscreen. I'm gonna fry. Oh, well. I'll suffer the consequences. I grab the sunglasses and place them on my face. They're insanely huge. So this is what white girls feel like.. I lay down, put my headphones in my hears, and press shuffle on my iPod.

After flipping a few times, I'm back to laying on my back, wiggling my feet to the beat of the music. Suddenly, the sun's gone. I take out my headphones, flip my sunglasses to the top of my head, and glance up. What in the hell?

"I thought I recognized those pale legs," the Luke boy says to me with a small grin on his face.

I subconsciously fold my legs underneath myself and sit up. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's the beach and it summer here, everyone's at the beach," he states, looking at me with those big blue eyes. "My friends and I are here, you know, the ones from the band?" He tells me, gesturing to the three boys staring at us.

"Oh, well what makes you think you can come up to me and start criticizing my legs?" I ask with a huff as I pack my things.

"I didn't mean it like that, babe! I was just trying to be… I don't know, funny?" He says with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Don't call me that! And that was a pathetic attempt." I reply and turn around. I start walking like I have somewhere to be, and then my foot catches something scratchy, sending me face first into the sand. Great.

I hear footsteps slowly approaching, and then someone kneels down and places a hand on my shoulder. I immediately know who it is.

"You okay?" Luke asks as I glance his way. I think I may actually see concern in his eyes. I stare a little longer than normal. This is SO not good.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," I say as a roll over, looking at my feet.

Luke grabs my arm and hauls me up so we're standing face to face.

"Thanks," I say, a little out of breath. "I'm sorry for how I acted, I just.." I trail off, realizing I had no legitimate explanation.

"It's fine, really. But, uh, you're bleeding," He replies and points to my foot. There's a long scratch on my right foot from between my big toe and the toe next to it, to the inside of my ankle, with a few smaller ones surrounding it.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm staying right over there," I point to Mark's house. "I can make it there and clean it up, no biggy."  
"I'll walk you there," He replies. "I wouldn't want to see you face plant again." There's that smile again. That gorgeo-. No.

I'm reluctant at first, but I slowly give in as he takes my bag from my shoulder. The rest of the way we walk in silence. Oddly, it's not the awkward silence, it's the comfortable silence, and that freaks me out.

We get to the back porch and I stretch my hand out for my bag. "Thanks, again," I say. "I got it from here,"

Luke looks at me, my hand, then the house, then back at me. He turns away and walks right inside.

"What are you doing?" I demand. "You can't just walk into my house!"

"It's not your house, its Mark's," He simple states. My jaw drops.

"How do you know this? This is way weird," I say staring at him.

"Nah, he's a friend of my older brother, Ben," He says as he grabs a few paper towels and wets them in the kitchen sink. "Come here," he says and pats one of the bar stools.

I slowly walk over while staring at him, and I sit down.

"Put your foot up here," He says grabbing my foot. He wipes away the blood and it makes me wince. "Does that hurt? Sorry," He says and does it more gently. When he's done, he throws the paper towels away and starts searching through some drawers. "Where does Mark keep the first aid stuff?" He turns and asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, "I just got here yesterday," I tell him. "There should be some in the bathroom, though, right?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess I'll go check. Wait here." He heads off in down the hall, seeming to know where the bathroom is. I hear some banging around and then," found them!" He comes back out with Neosporin in one hand and some bandages in the other. He walks over to me, unscrews the cap of the Neosporin, and squeezes some on his finger. He rubs it on my cut and on some of the smaller ones, and then he places a few band aids on them. "There you go! You're all set." He says looking up at me, grinning. There are only a few inches between my face and his.

I swing my foot around and off the counter. "I don't know, but it seems like I've said 'thank you' to you quite a few times today," I say looking at him with a grin. "And too bad I don't have any Spongebob bandaids.."

He looks at me like I have something on my face, but then he says, "You like Spongebob?! Badass!" He leans over to give me a high five, and I return it. Then he glances at the clock on the wall. "Shit! I better get back to the boys." He starts cleaning up the mess and I help him. As soon as we're done, he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and yells "Good bye!" and is out the door. I stand there stunned with a hand to my cheek and there he is again with his head in the door way, "I forgot, I don't even know your name. It's ridiculous!"  
I look at him for a moment, forgetting to reply. He looks at me with a questioning look on his face, "Kory," I say. "My name is Kory."

He smiles wide, "Nice to meet you Kory. Let's do this again sometime." He winks and he's out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I stand here, attempting to process what just happened. Did he think he could just go ahead and kiss me on a cheek? Not that I didn't like it, but that's just not normal. We are in Australia, though.. Makes sense.

I keep replaying the moment in my head as I walk around the island. I glance at the surface and there's still a small piece of paper he must've forgotten to throw away. I pick it up, and it doesn't feel like the packaging band aid's come in, it's thicker. I realize it's a torn piece of a paper towel. I flip it over and there's something scribbled on it. A number is what it is. He wrote down his number! _Impressive_, I thought.

It takes me a while to decipher it, but I finally get it. I argue with myself for a while. Do I put it in my phone, or do I throw it away? I decide on the first choice, and grab my phone and quickly enter him in my contacts. Now what do I do? Do I text him? I ask myself. I decide to text him later, later is good.

It's later and I'm pacing the floor in my room upstairs, phone in hand. I'm so clueless as what to do. Call Payton! That's what I can do. I quickly unlock my phone and dial her number.

"Hey, Kor! What's up?" she asks, as cheery as always. She's always awake at various hours of the night, always ready for conversation.

"Not a lot, the usual," I tell her, undecided on whether to tell her about Luke or not.

"Not a lot? That's not a Kory answer. Seriously, what's up?" She asks me, prodding for an answer.

"Um.. I met a boy an-" I say before I'm cut off.

"KORY! A BOY. OH MY GOSH. KORY AND A BOY. NO FREAKING WAY." She yells through the phone. "This is so great! What's he like? Is he cute? Do you like him? Does he like you? Oh my gosh." She fires all the questions at once.

"Calm down, Pay. I think I might like him.. Which is weird. And yes he is cute and I think he likes me, but I guess I'm not sure," I say, answering her questions. Then I continue on to tell her the story about how we met and what happened today,

"Kory, he so likes you! Get it guuuurl!" She repeats the phrase I often say to her, but her never to me.

"Okay, okay. I'll text him then," I tell her nervously.

"I'm gonna let you go do that, then! Bye, bebe! Love you!" Payton says. I reply with a little less enthusiasm, but just as much meaning.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I write out a text.

_Kory: Hey, Luke, right?_

_ *Message Delivered*_

I fidget a little, nervous for a reply. A few seconds becomes a few minutes, now I'm sweating. This was so not a good idea. I'm on my way to the bathroom when I hear the jingle of my text messaging tone. I immediately turn back around and snatch my phone off of my bed.

*_iMessage From Luke*_

I slide my shaky finger across the lock screen to see the message.

_Luke: Hey! I'm guessing this is Kory?_

_ Kory: You guessed right! _

Before I could even think, I reply. Really? "You guessed right?" Real smooth, Kory. I flop back on my bed, expecting a few minutes for a reply, but only a couple seconds later and my phone dings.

_Luke: I knew you'd text me. ;) What's up?_

He knew I'd text him? Am I that predictable?

_Kory: You know, just laying here. What are you doing?_

Instant reply again. I like this.

_Luke: I'm with the lads, but I want to be somewhere else. _

_ Kory: Why? Are they being annoying or something?_

_ Luke: No, there's just some place I'd rather be right now._

_ Kory: Oh, like where?_

_ Luke: Well, you see.. There's this person I met a couple days ago, and I kinda want to hang out with them._

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks, even though there's no one here to see it. Wait, though. He could've met way more people than just me.

_Kory: Oh… Well.. Okay. I'm pretty tired, though. I think I'm going to bed. Night!_

The truth is, though, that I'm not tired at all. Not even a bit.

_Luke: Um, okay. I'll talk to you later, then? Goodnight, Kory. :)_

I read the last text a few times, and I start to smile. Wait, this isn't normal for me. What am I doing? I cannot be falling for this boy. No way, no how.

I take one last look at the messages, then I slide my finger over the conversation and press 'Delete.' No need in keeping non important conversations, right? Right.

I lay here a while and think about Luke, then realize what I'm doing, and switch to something else. Somehow my mind keeps wandering back to him. I lay there for what seems like forever, but it's only been ten minutes. My stomach growls, jolting me from my trance. Food is something that can get my mind away from.. him.

I wander down stairs and into the kitchen. I open the fridge, but nothing looks appetizing. I scan the counter and all I see are various fruits. I just want junk food. Then I feel something click in my mind. Kim has always been a sucker for ice cream. On that thought, I pull open the freezer drawer and dig around some frozen vegetables and wa-la! 'What A Cluster' Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Score! 'What A Cluster' has been mine and Kim's favorite since we discovered it on one late night trip to the convenient store in Michigan. So delicious. There's only half a pint left, so I take the whole container and fish a spoon out of the silverware drawer.

I start to head back up to my room when I hear a knock on the door. I glance at the clock on that mantle and it reads 9:07 pm. Who in the hell could this be? Kim and Mark are at some club, and I'm stuck here. What if it's a killer? _I am SO going to die_, I think to myself. I slowly walk toward the window and look through the curtains, but all I see is a silhouette of a lanky looking person. I turn towards the door and slowly open it. The face that looks straight back at me is none other than, guess? Luke.

"Uh.. Hi?" I stutter like an idiot.

"Oh, hey. I brought this over for Mark. Ben was using it and I told him I'd stop by and return it," He tells me as he starts to hand over some type of cord, but then sees my hands are full with the ice cream and spoon. "That doesn't look like going to bed," he says to me with a smirk.

"I- I got hungry, so.. Yeah," I reply, not knowing what to say.

"Looks very filling," he says to me, slightly laughing.

"Yeah, it is," I say a little icily. "Thanks for bringing this back. I'll be sure to get it to Mark and let him know Ben returned it." I say taking the cord from his hands.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around," He says, the smile falling from his face as he turns around.

I go to shut the door, but then something pushes back against it and Luke peeks around the door, "Kory? It was you. Nice seeing you, goodnight." He turns around and leaves.

I watch him walk down the front porch and get into the passenger door of a car waiting out front. It takes off, and I'm still standing here with the door wide open, in awe. It was me. This cannot be happening. I shake my head and shut the door.

I make my way back upstairs and into bed. I put in a DVD I brought from home. '10 Things I Hate About You,' a personal favorite of mine, especially to remind me why I hate boys and will never settle for less than Heath Ledger, even though he's dead.

I crawl into bed with my ice cream and shove spoonful's of deliciousness into my mouth until it's gone. I finish the movie, shut the television off, and sink under my covers. My mind keeps drawing back to the last words Luke said to me. If every night is going to end with me thinking of Luke, then I am going to tear my head from my scalp. This is not what I want.

I lay here for hours still thinking about the dumb boy. Why am I made to function like this? I wish I was a guy, so I could just think with my penis. It sounds so much easier. Finally, after I hear the sounds of Kim and Mark coming, and get well past exhausted of thinking of Luke, I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep. An insanely over packed Luke-filled sleep.


End file.
